In sickness and in health
by Death Girl's
Summary: Will is sick and Nico takes care of him.
Nico waited at the pavilion for Will. He usually was here at the crack of the dawn, cleaning up stuff and helping everyone set up the pavilion for breakfast. But he wasn't here.

Maybe he had some patients he has to take care of at the infirmary.

He takes a basket and fills it up with everything that Will likes and something for himself and goes to the infirmary. That boy goes around asking people to take care of himself, but hardly does it himself.

Nico smiles as he pushes open the door, and looks around. He frowns when he doesn't find Will.

Kayla finds him standing at the door.

"Hey Nico!"

"Hey Kay. Where's Will?"

"I was just about to come get you. He is sick. And refuses to rest. We had to… kinda tie him up to his bed, so that he would take a day off. He only stopped 'attacking' us if we went and took care of the infirmary. Can you please look after him."

"Will's sick?"

"Yeah, he caught the flu. He forgot to take the shots." Kayla mutters rolling her eyes.

"Stupid kid. Alright I will go check up on him. Thanks for telling me. And I can come here if I find something difficult right?"

"Of course Neeks. See ya later!" Kayla said as he pat his back and walked to check up on one of her patients.

"Don't call me Neeks!" Nico shouted back but had a smile on his face.

"Ok future brother – in – law." Kayla said as she disappeared behind a curtain.

Nico sighed softly, shook his head and made his way to the Apollo cabin.

When he entered the cabin, he saw Will pouting adorably, looking at him.

"I am not sick."

"Of course you are not." Nico smiled as he sat down beside him.

"Hey, don't sit so close! You might catch the flu."

"But you are not sick, so nothing's gonna happen."

"Neeks!" Nico smirked as Will whined.

"Ok ok. Here. I bought some chicken soup. The rest of the food goes to me."

Nico helped Will sit up, and then held up the bowl to him.

"I am fine!"

"Shh. Eat. Boyfriend's order." Nico said as he held up a spoonful of soup for Will.

"Boyfriend huh?" Will said as he drank the soup.

"Don't act so coy you idiot. We are already dating."

Will just grins in reply, but then suddenly pushes the bowl away, as a coughing fit just decides to destroy the flirting session the two boys were having.

Nico puts the bowl down, and puts his hand on Will's head, to take it back immediately.

"Will you are burning up. What do I do? Omgs! Hold on, I will get Kayla. She will know what to do. Omgs! You idiot! Why couldn't you take your medicines?"

"Hey… Nico. Breathe! There is medicine in the cabinet there, which is organised according to disease. Get the flu one to me, and I will take them. Deep breathes Nico."

Nico nods his head, and get the medicine for Will, who pours out a dose for everything and eats them.

"That's great. Now, put them back, and come back here. Super fast. No shadow travel!"

Nico nods once again and hurries back to Will.

"Hey." Will whispers as he takes Nico's hand. "You did well babes. Now did you eat anything in the morning?"

Nico shakes his head, as he lets out a breath.

"Here. Eat this apple while I complete drinking my soup. Ok?"

"But, wont an apple a day, keep the doctor away?" Nico says as he smiles up at Will.

"Enough with the sass old man. Eat up. Then I need cuddles."

"Won't I get sick too then? I need to take care of you."

"You can do that later. Plus I need cuddles when I am sick."

"Will file it for later then, sunshine." Nico says as he takes a bite of his apple.

Once they are done with the breakfast, Nico puts the stuff away, and lies down on the bed next to Will.

He holds him and plays with his hair, till he is sleepy.

Once he is sure that Will is asleep, he gets up, puts the blanket on him, and then lies down next to him.

Will moves around a little to get comfortable and then,

"Love you sunshine." Will whispers, and then goes back to sleep.

"Love you too dork. Get some sleep and get well soon." Nico whispers as he presses a kiss on Will's forehead and cheek.

Later when Kayla comes to check on Will, she finds him and Nico both sleeping on the bed, and Will's flu almost gone. (Child of Apollo perks)

She smiles as she softly closes the door behind her.

"Dorks." She says as she makes her way to the infirmary.


End file.
